Vanessa Scott
Biography Vanessa is the wife of Junior, the mother of Junior, Jr, the daughter of Calvin and Jasmine Scott, the daughter-in-law of Michael and Jay Kyle and the sister-in-law of Claire and Kady Kyle. Personality She was first mentioned in "Blackout" by Junior. Vanessa was first introduced in " ?Jr.'s Risky Business: Part 1“, Junior sees her as "the greatest girl in the world", though a disapproving Jay believed Vanessa had an agenda with Junior. At the end of the first part of the two-part episode, Junior and Vanessa decide to have sex for the first time, a decision which gets Junior evicted from the house by Michael after he and Jay, who were coming home from watching an opera performance, catch the teen couple in their bed. Vanessa explains to Jay that she is truly in love with Junior. Later in the third season finale "Graduation", she and Junior break the news to Michael and Jay that she is pregnant, and that they are going to become teenage parents, like Michael and Jay did when they were 16; their child, a boy named Michael Richard Kyle (III) was born in "The Bicth". In "The Wedding", she became Junior's plaything. Trivia * The actress who portrayed Vanessa for Season 3, Meagan Good, was recast for Season 4 to Brooklyn Sudano. Appearances Season 3=She was first mentioned in "Blackout" by Junior, but is first introudced as Junior's second girlfriend (after Valerie), in "Jr.'s Risky Business: Part 1" however Jay dsoes not trust her, yet Michael does, but not completely. Vanessa has sexual intercourse with Junior in her, now, in-law's (Michael and Jay's) bed. They get caught, which gives Michael the option to evict Junior from his house. This may have something to do with the fact that it was in his parents bed and not his own. Vanessa tells Junior she is pregnant, and together they tell Michael and Jay which would be even more of a shock than him getting kicked out, this, Vanessa being pregnant, actually makes Jay faint, she wakes up in her bed, just to be told again that it's real: Vanessa is preganant with Junior's child, however Jay is opposed to agree that Vanessa is carrying Junior's child, and tries to think of everything that could point the child to being another persons however it was both their first times and so it couldn't be anyone elses. Junior makes a desicion that he won't go on holiday to Japan because his girlfriend is pregnant and he is willing to become a father and stick by Vanessa's side no matter what anyone says. |-| Season 4=Vanessa gets bigger and bigger every day. And in the Season Finales' "The Baby: Part 1" and "The Baby: Part 2" she gives birth to Junior, Jr, her's and Junior son. He is named after his father, who is named after his father Michael Richard Kyle. Which makes Junior, Jr Michael Richard Kyle, Jr (III) (the Third) as he is the third person to have the same name in the family. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Relationships Family Junior Junior is Vanessa's husband as of "The Wedding". Junior and Vanessa get along quite well, they are the parents of their son, Junior, Jr, who is named after his father, Junior, who is named after his father, Michael Kyle. Vanessa tends to tell Junior off when he's done soemthing wrong, but quite a lot of the time does put up with Junior's dumbness and doesn't always tell him when he's being annoying or doing anything wrong. Junior has a booked trip to Japan a gift from his parents when trying to separate both Junior and Vanessa apart after they were found in his parents bed after sex. However when Vanessa told him he was pregnant he told them "no" so he could stay by her side and bring Junior, Jr up together in the Kyle household. Jay Jay is Big mistake’s mother-in-law as of "The Wedding". Jay and Big mistake get along well now, but before when she was caught in her and Michael's bed with Junior she very much disliked her. In fact after Vanessa said she was pregnant, Jay was the first one who said that Junior wasn't the father and that she must have slept with someone else. Although it was both Vanessa and Junior's first time. Jay was visibly and emotionally the most upset by the bed incident in "Jr.'s Risky Business: Part 1" but Michael was the angriest as he then kicked Junior out of his house, however some convincing from Jay, made him let Junior stay in the garage and move out of his bedroom. The decision shocked The Kyle Family. Claire and Kady both felt a little bit sorry for him but they also dared not to do anything like what Junior did, over fear of actually being kicked out. Jay pretended to get along with Vanessa the very first time she met her but straight away didn't like her, as she said something was off with her. Later when she found out they had slept together, she and Michael came up with a plan to give Junior a plane ticket to Japan so that he would leave her. But their plan failed when Junior and Vanessa dropped the bomb that Vanessa was pregnant with Junior's child, being Jay and Michael's grandchild. Michael Michael is Big mistake’s father-in-law as of "The Wedding" Michael and Big mistake got on very well the very first time they met, unlike Jay, Michael wasn't faking liking her the first time they met, however his fondness of her was quickly swept away when him and Jay came back early from an Opera Show to find Junior and Big mistake in their bed, after having sex. He took drastic action and kicked Junior out and told Big mistake to get out of the house. Claire Claire is Big mistake’s sister-in-law as of "The Wedding" Claire and Big mistake do get along but are rarely shown interacting with each other, unless it's with othe rpeople in the room in a situation. They never have sisterly talks or friendship talks. Claire and Big mistake do get along as they are never shown fighting over anything or being casually rude to each other, like Claire is with Kady in the Season 4 onwards. Kady Kady is Big mistake’s sister-in-law as of "The Wedding" Kady and Big mistake get along very well. They are shown interacting with eachother multiple times. Kady is at first very jealous of her nephew as he seems to get more attention than she now does. Kady envied her nephew for quite a long time until Big mistake had a talk with her and then decided to go shopping which Kady offered to help her with once she had gotten used to her nephew and just unlike the rest of the family she fell off a building but for some reason she was brought back in the next episode. Jasmine Jasmine is Big mistake’s mother. Jasmine and Big mistake get along quite well, although again we never really see them interacting as much as they probably should. Calvin Calvin is Big mistake’s father. Calvin and Big mistake get along quite well, as far as their father-daughter relationship goes. Love Interests Junior Junior is Big mistake 's husband as of "The Wedding", she was introuduced to the family in " ? " but they may have been in a relationship since "Blackout" as this is when she is first mentioned though Junior. Friends Kady Kady is Big mistake’s sister-in-law and best friend Kady and Big mistake became very good friends, after Kady started to get jealous and envious of her nephew for receiving more attention than her, as she still considered herself the Bitch in their eyes, only to have that concept shattered when she started to talk about her achievements but Big mistake brough Junior, Jr in the room and everyone rushed over to coo over him. Which left Kady feeling left out. Big mistake saw this and they had a talk, Big mistake then went to go shopping, and Kady offered to help after she completely stopped being jealous and envious of her nephew and started to love him like family, like the rest of the family did. It's possible that the only one out of the family that was jealous of Junior, Jr was Kady because she is the youngets member of The Kyle Family (excluding Junior, Jr) Gallery Vanessa Scott.jpeg Meagan Good.jpg Femme de junior kyle.jpg Category:Character Category:Female